Pokemon World Tournament
by ZePrlpleScraggeez
Summary: A trio of trainers receive an invitation to participate in a tournament along with several elite trainers. They do not know why they were invited, but they're here to win.


A white "M" drifted in the air with very little effort above us. From time to time it stretched into a horizontal line, an upside down "V" for a brief second, and then once more the shape of an "M". Josh's trained eye saw that it was indeed a wingull, lazily gliding in the updraft above the boat. He looked towards where the avian Pokemon was flying and saw something he had not seen for near to a week. A green mass spoke of a reprieve from the great expanse of rolling blue, one that was greatly welcome to the occupants of the Saint Anne. "Finally, we're here!" , said Josh., as the St. Anne approached the Lily of Valley Island. "Once we get there, we better register ourselves for the tournament.", said Ian. Robert replied with a near to silent "aye". The three trainers had received an invitation to take part in the Pokemon World Tournament, a tournament where gym leaders, trainers, current and former champions, and even elite four members came to compete for a title. The title was not engraved upon the face of golden vessel or a rolling ribbon of royal color. This title was engraved into the minds of all those who sought to obtain it. The tournament was to prove that one was worthy to bear the status of The Greatest Pokemon Master.

Once the boat docked, the three got off and headed towards the pokemon center. "Man, it is sure good to set foot on dry land for a change," said Ian. "Speaking of which, let's bring the pokemon out for some fresh air.", Josh interjected. "Come on out guys" One by one, each of Josh's pokemon came out of their pokeballs. Out came a Sceptile, Mightyena, Lapras, Gliscor, Manectric, and Torkoal. They all let out a cry as they appeared. "Who's ready to win this thing," asked Josh with a grin on his face. All of his Pokemon let a cheer of excitement. "Relax Josh, the tournament hasn't even started yet," said Robert. "Yeah. Besides, you know I'm going to win," said Ian with a knowing smirk on his face. "Will you both be quiet and lets get to the pokemon center before we miss the deadline," said Robert. "Alright," both trainers said, Josh recalled his Pokemon back to their pokeballs and the three trainers made their way to the pokemon center.

Upon arrival, it was clear that most- if not all-of the best trainers from around the world had gathered in the main lobby. The magnitude of what was to transpire was obvious. Out of the corner of his eye, Ian noticed the Elite four members of the Hoenn League: Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake were all together at a table talking with another group of trainers that none of the three trainers had recognized before. "What are you staring at?" said one of the trainers over there. Ian was startled by the guy's response. The guy wore a black shirt over a white dress shirt with brown pants. "Hello, can you hear me? I'm talking to you." "Calm down, Blue.", said a guy with a red cap, red shirt, and blue jeans. "Sorry about that. He has a tendency to start something that he has no business in doing." "I'm Red and this is Green". Red pointed to a girl in a white hat, green tank top and red skirt. "Hi there." she replied. "Well it was nice meeting you, but we need to get ourselves registered for the tournament.", ;said Josh, trying to avoid any more confrontation. "Okay, bye." said Red and Green, and the three trainers returned to the table with the Elite four members.

After they got themselves registered, they decided to head to the room in the Pokemon center where they would be staying for the tournament. As they were walking through the halls of the pokemon center, Josh spoke up."So I found out that those three we were talking to earlier had competed in the indigo league in kanto a while ago.". "Really?" said Ian. "When did you find this out?" "Right after we got registered, I asked the Nurse Joy who those three were." , Josh supplied. "So what place did they all finish?," queried Robert. "Red got first, Blue second, and Green got third." said Josh. "Let's worry about them tomorrow and let's get some sleep, night everyone," said Ian as he plunged the room into darkness with the flip of a switch.


End file.
